Happy Factory
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Miku Hatsune is a filed agent for Happy Factory, an agency focused on making people happy. but can she carry out her duties when she is sad? Rated T just to be safe.


**Hello everybody! **

**It is 1 in the morning, I can't sleep and I have a wonderful story idea!**

**This is kind of a reverse Joker affect**

**If you don't know what I mean I am referring to my story about Miku taking un-happy people and making them her slaves.**

**But in this story Miku takes un-happy people and makes their lives a little bit better with small happiness's.**

**So yeah, enjoy!**

**Normal pov**

A high school girl with teal pigtails sits in the back of a first year class.

She stares out the window wait for the endless 5 minutes to go by so the bell can ring and the day can end.

The big boobed, short haired teacher goes on also secretly wanting the bell to ring so she can go home and relax

"RING!"

Everyone gets up andheads out the door.

The teacher starts to pack up her stuff and before the teal haired girl leaves she turns around.

"Have a nice weekend Sakine Sensei!" said the girl.

"You too Miku!" she yelled back as the girl an out.

"Time to head to work!" she said with a big smile on her face.

**Mikus pov**

Once I got out of school property I ran to the bus stop to take me back to the city (she was in the suburbs right now) it was a 10 minute drive and when I got off I walked a block to a small comic book/manga store.

"Happy Factory Comics and Manga" I read the sign out loud.

She walked in, instantly I was hit with an intoxicating smell.

"Ugh! Smoke!" I complained.

"Dell?! For the last time if you want to smoke do it outside," I nagged.

"It was raining and I really needed a smoke," he whined back.

"It stopped raining an hour ago," I said.

"I stopped smoking 30 minutes ago," he said with a smirk.

I sighed.

"Whatever just go change and then go make people happy!" said Dell.

I went into the back room.

There was a couch, a TV, a Wii, a microwave, a mini fridge and a closet.

I opened the closet, inside there was a white hoodie, a blue shirt that said "Happy Factory" and some blue jean shorts.

I changed out of my uniform and into the outfit in the closet.

I took off my Mary Jane's and replaced them with a cute pair of black boots.

I walked out and there was a customer who had come in while I was changing.

"You ready Miku?" asked Dell.

"Yup!" I said with my clumsy smile.

"What's our motto?" asked Dell

"Deliver happiness in small packages!" we both said.

The guy stocking up on Archie comics looked at us like we were crazy.

I gave the guy a wink as I walked out the door.

So basically my job is to go around the city and go find sad people and make them happy with the little things in life.

I looked around using my Aura too find some sad people.

Just then I saw girl waiting for the bus, she had long blonde hair and was wearing a business suit.

Just then I sucked up her sadness a bit to see why she was sad

_I saw the blonde girl walking in the park._

_Just then a man was walking hand in hand with another girl._

_She slapped him; "You said you would only love me!" said the girl, tears filling her eyes._

"_You just weren't enough," he said._

"_WELL THIS ENGAGEMENT IS OVER!" she said throwing an engagement ring onto the ground and walking off._

I got a slight headache after seeing this.

Just then I saw a flower stand.

I walked over a bought a beautiful lily.

I walked over to the bus stop and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

She turned around.

"Don't worry, you will find love again," I said handing her the lily.

She took it and smiled.

"How did you know my name was the same as this flower?" she asked.

"Lucky guess," I said.

Just then the bus pulled up.

She got on and it drove away, as it did she smiled and waved at me.

I held my head in pain as I walked back to the store.

When I walked in a middle school girl had just finished buying the first 3 volumes of "Fruits basket."

After she walked back I went into the filing cabinet in Dells cashier desk and got out the bottle of Ibuprofen.

I took out a pill and swallowed it.

"What was it this time?" he asked.

"A girl named Lily had her Fiancé cheat on her," I said.

"That's not much," he said.

"Yeah but I seem to be getting bigger head ache these days," I said.

"Maybe it is just the stress of being in high school getting to you," Said Dell.

"Yeah, speaking off High School I have an 1000 word essay due tomorrow that I haven't even started on," I said.

"The work computer should be on the couch," he said.

I walked into the break room and Dell was right.

I turned the computer on a while I waited for it to lead I got my green i-pod and head phones out of my school bag.

I put it on shuffle and the first song that came up was Coward Montblanc by Gumi Megpoid, my favorite Song by my Favorite signer.

Gumi was an Idol who started out as a karaoke star on the internet. Then when she got signed by a record company she started writing her own songs. She also has a mini anime series based off of her and she just finished her first world tour.

I listened to her music as I wrote my essay.

It took only an hour to write and when I was done I heated up some ramen for dinner.

When I finished I walked out where a couple of people where looking around.

A young boy and his mother came in and dropped off some books to dell.

It was a bunch of Pokémon stuff.

I picked up a somewhat rare one and told dell about it and that he should give the kid 10,000 yen for it. He did and in total the books cost about 15,000 yen.

We gave them their money and they happily walked off.

"Let's charge 500 yen for each of them," said Dell.

I handed him 2000 yen.

"I want to buy all 4 volumes of the Electric Tale of Pikachu," I said with a smirk.

He took my money and handed them to me.

He put the labels on the others and had me put them up.

After I put them up the last customer was buying some batman comics.

After that he left Dell changed the sign from "Open" to "Closed."

"Did you eat?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

He went into the back and made himself some ramen. He came back out and then got out the Happy Factory record book.

"So you have made 21 people happy this much which mean you get 10,000 yen for the month," he said.

I forgot its June 30th today so that means payday.

He took 10,000 yean out of the register and put it in an envelope with my name on it.

I took it and ran back into the back room.

I put it in my bag then started to change back into my school uniform.

After I got back into my other clothes I walked out of the back room.

I saw Dell putting up a "Help Wanted" sign in the window.

"Gakupo actually of hiring an outsider," I said.

"I told him I need help around here so he said I could hire one person," he said as we walked out. We walked a block down form the store to a small apartment area nestled between the big buildings.

We walked up to the top floor.

It was a two room apartment with a small kitchen and living/dining area.

The was a small table in front of a TV and next to it was the kitchen.

Both of the rooms were small.

The first had a queen size bead with grey sheets.

The other room was green with leeks and posters of Gumi Megpoid on the wall.

There was a bed with teal sheets, a small study desk and a book shelf filled with manga and comics.

I threw my bag on the study desk, I put the flashdrive with the essay in the front pocket so I wouldn't forget.

I took my phone at and plugged it into the wall to charge for the night.

After that I got into my leek pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Good night," I said to myself as I drifted asleep

**Was this good?**

**I hope it is!**

**~Jenaiscute123**


End file.
